Moments of Bliss
by Zelsuzu
Summary: One-shots, fluff and drabbles of my favourite couple Toph and Sokka : Rated T... just incase :P Chapter 8 - Understood. "Why didn't she tell me?"
1. Naturally

Its only short, but the beginning of a hopefully great collection :D Would love reviews, but only if u think i deserve them :P... Only a way to let of steam from my loveness workdays lol

Enjoy

* * *

Sokka wasn't entirely sure when it happened. It seemed to just evolve. Just sort of... _became._

When hug _became_ embrace.

When glance _became_ stare.

When protection _became _jealously.

When friends _became_ more.

It was this, which sped through his mind...statements creating questions, as Katara asked him again.

"How do you look at her like that?" She had been wondering how he obtained such 'love', as she put it, in a single gaze. "I wish I could look at Aang the way you look at Toph. I just can't seem to... love, him." The last words came out as a broken whispered. Sokka gathered his sister in his arms as she began to sob.

His thoughts however were far away. Had he just realised he was in-love Toph? It couldn't be love... in his experience love was hard and exhausting. That wasn't what they had. When he was with Toph, he didn't have to think he just simply needed to breathe, to exist. It was like talking to himself only better. _No_, he denied, _it couldn't be._ Love was taxing and compromising and work...

It was then his eyes snapped open his thoughts echoing in his mind.

"It happens naturally." He replied.


	2. Convincing

Ok... so i lie... i really really want you to review :P Thanks in advance! ENJOY 3

* * *

"I don't like him like that, how many times do I have to tell you?" Toph began frustrated, determined not to let Katara get to her. "Before you start AGAIN, I enjoy his company it isn't a crime. So before you go sprouting the _'friends make the best couple's'_ speech I would like to remind you that your relationship didn't turn out well now did it?"

"Ah - "

"No, he doesn't treat me any different than anyone else, and he DIDN'T leave Suki for me AND he isn't attempting to figure out a way to tell me that he_ loves_ me. You are the most paranoid person ever about this kinda stuff sugar-queen. I can't believe you would think that I, ha, ME would like Sokka. Now just leave it alone"

Katara stared at Toph momentarily. Then smirked.

"OH YOU ARE SO UNBELIEVABLY ANNOYING! YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND..." Toph yelled, stomping away.

"Yeah, Toph... you're _so_ convincing." Giggled Katara.


	3. Mockingbird

My third one :D Woohooo... my days at work are indeed still loveless, so atleast these allow some romantic steam out haha. Please review, I love to hear any comments YOU have.

Enjoy 3

* * *

"I guess I better go to bed..." Grunted Toph. For days she hasn't slept properly only getting snippets occasionally, if she were lucky. Toph had no idea why suddenly slumber eluded her but she was most defiantly over it.

Dragging her feet down the large corridor, she shuffled past a particular doorway and her heart sped up. Curiosity getting the better of her, she 'peeked' in to see what he was doing. _Same as always_, she thought, _at his desk writing... probably to some long lost lover, since he has so many. _Sighing, she continued past.

"Goodnight Toph." A voice called out, startling her.

"Night Sokka," She yelled back frowning, if only he knew.

Opening her door, Toph sighed for what felt like the thousandth time and climbed into bed. Laying there silently, her thoughts roamed a myriad of subjects. Work... her earth-bending school was always tiresome. If she wasn't harassi- ah helping some kid to work harder, or turning away others she was overseeing the formal preparations the best she could. The secretary she had hired was brilliant, so at least that was one thing that she didn't need to worry about. Her personal life was practically non-existent after a string of one-nighters and no-hopers, even though she knew none would be like _him _anyway. And then, there was always the 'Katara' issue... she had run off a few weeks back with some random and hadn't heard from her since. She was definitely taking the rebellious teen stage a little too far_. I mean c'mon, I'm younger than her and I'm still more mature..._ Toph mused; she never used to be like this until Aang broke up with her. But that was a whole other story.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't feel Sokka walk up the corridor to stand hesitantly outside her door. Until, he knocked.

"Toph?" He ventured. Taken aback by his seemingly sudden intrusion, Toph quickly bended the door closed.

"Sokka? Do you have any idea what time it is! What's wrong?" Sitting up abruptly and placing her feet on the cold stone floor, she scanned the surrounding area... something must be up.

"Ah– Nothing... really. I was just, um... never mind sorry Toph." He turned away.

"Wait," Why was she suddenly breathless?

"Mm?" The low almost growl like tone in his voice, caused a shiver to convulse up her spine.

"I just... Are you cold?" What was she doing? What if he says....

"A little, Why?" ... that?

"Well... I, um, am cold too..." _TOPH!?_ She yelled at herself, _what in the WORLD are you doing??_ "It's always warmer , if like... you know, and we... and this house always gets.. *gulp* ..cold." She cursed to herself colourfully, she was stuttering _seriously?_

He didn't reply, In fact he didn't even move. Her silent cursing continued, blaming her sleep deprivation.

It happened so quickly, she wasn't entirely sure it was real. She heard the door creak open sure, but the warmth beside her appeared unexpectedly, as did the gentle pull into her covers and the tender caress of his fingers against her forehead.

Surprisingly, the next thing she knew it was morning.

* * *

:)


	4. Spider

Only a quickie :) I gots another one coming soonish hopefully (If anyone cares :P).. but this one just got stuck in my head!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh Sprits! Help, someone HELP!" The shrill sounded that of a female child.

"What, what is it?" A concerned voice replied.

"IT'S A SPIDER! How can you NOT see it?"

A brief pause.

"Are you kidding me?"

"JUST KILL IT PLEASE!"

"I can't even see it!" a snicker.

"BUT IT'S RIGHT THERE!"

"Would you just calm down before you kill yourself, worse yet break the table to standing on."

"IT'S HUGE! IT. WILL. EAT. ME."

"It would eat you? But it's alright for me to kill it?"

"Well.... you're big a-and strong and brave and, and... JUST KILL IT,"

Another pause.

"You're serious?"

"YES TOPH IM SERIOUS, NOW KILL IT."


	5. Cold

Well here we are again :) If u are reading this i already adore u hehe. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Her fingertips pressed into her forehead, stroking methodically. The click of the kettle echoed in the silent kitchen. Instinctively, Toph poured the boiling water into her mug, embracing it to allow the warmth to flow through her. Slowly bringing everything back into focus.

Sokka stalked into the room but froze when he saw her sitting at the table. Hesitating, as if to say something but thought better of it, he quickly opened the fridge and grabbed the milk carton and gulped. It was only a few seconds maybe, but it was the longest either had faced. Both of them not wanting to make the first move.

Clumsy footsteps sounded down the corridor before an obvious, still half asleep, Suki stumbled through the kitchen heading to the bathroom.

"Morning," Suki mumbled, stifling a yawn.

Sokka leant against the counter and took another swig of milk, wishing it was something else. Toph blew on her tea and sipped it carefully.

The sound coming from the other room was magnified. Door opened. Clothes' rustling. Water running. Cough. Cabinet creaking. Glass clinking. Bottle squeezed. Water off. Towel rack rattling. Switch flicked. Footsteps.

Suki appeared once again, this time dressed.

"Well since grumpo is taking all the milk for himself im going to run and get some more. Does anyone want anything?" She walked over and pecked Sokka on the cheek, to which he smiled and shook his head. Suki glanced over at Toph who she shook her head also. "Alright, I'll be back soon."

Toph sipped her tea again as the front door closed. Sokka shuffled visibly uncomfortable, before throwing the empty carton into the bin. Another silence drew out, then abruptly he stood up and headed out.

"If we keep this up, she is going to get suspicious anyway." She hadn't moved, the words coming out seemingly from nowhere. Sokka stood at the door, his back to her. Toph found her patience wearing thin.

"We need to talk about this." She stated, placing her mug on the table, not even its warmth comforting her now. Still Sokka was unmoving. Yet another silence followed.

"If it was a mistake-" Toph paused, cursing her cracking voice, "It wouldn't keep happening."

Sokka glanced over his shoulder at her. One hand clenched in a fist as she attempted to contain a building rage. Despite this however Toph seemed bone wearingly sad.

She sighed, this wasn't going anywhere. "It's hard for me aswell you know. It's not like I want to be in this situation. One day you'll have to choose."

"I want... Suki." He whispered.

"Just because you want something, doesn't mean you can keep it." She grunted.

The door was slammed fiercely and bounced off the wall, threatening to break.

Toph was left alone. She got up and turned on the kettle again, determined to have her tea like she wanted it at least. Hot.

* * *

Yer, its abit short... but please, if u like it even just alil bit... review, story alert, whatever u feel fit :D Please and thankyou.


	6. Indulgence

There was a sweet indulgence Toph enjoyed in the wee hours of the morning. It was simple really, a sensation only experienced when the world would begin to wake.

The sun would stream through the window to clasp her skin in a warm embrace. Her acute hearing could pick-up the sound of Tiger-birds in the distance, mixed with the gales of wind occasionally whipping past. When it was really early she could even smell the morning dew vanishing from the grass outside.

However, it wasn't these things that made this moment so intoxicating.

It was the light weight that settled on the crease of her waist, curving around to rest on her petite stomach. It was the gentle breath against her hair, which would travel down her neck and cause her to shiver. It was the random twitch of his body against hers telling her silently he was dreaming. It was the irreplaceable scent of him that was unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

Everything merged and clashed into one that created a moment, a feast for the senses. A sickeningly sweet indulgence.

* * *

Just a quickie :) Hope you enjoy it!


	7. Fire

Its only a quickie this time... it came to be when i woke up this moning (go figure) and so i quickly typed it out before work. Enjoy!

* * *

The world around her was crumbling. The floor itself beginning to crack. Heat, intense heat from all sides. She was blind, really blind her senses refusing to work. The heat coming closer. She began to feel it flick at her starting at her feet and ankles, small bites of flame burning through the fabric of her pants and boiling into the skin. The fire gaining appetite and mauling further into the flesh. Yet somehow she couldn't move. She knew she had to, get away from the heat but even her muscles were frozen. She felt the flame lick at her thighs, the smell of smoke overwhelming. Agony as she heard a woman screaming yet couldn't place the voice.

_MOVE _she yelled at herself. _MOVE AWAY!_ But nothing happened except the fire advancing up her body. The feeling in her feet and legs forgotten as the heat started to demolish her upper body. Sparks began to reach her face, forcing her to taste the intensity. It began to catch her hair, and slide along her scalp. The smell of burning flesh sickening as still her body denied moving, her fingers twitching in anticipation waiting for pain. It was only then she realised her arms were above her head. Was she tied here? Was that why she couldn't move?

But still the fire climbed ever higher until it would simply extinguish her completely.

Toph awoke, sitting straight abruptly. She waited for the world to come into focus, her heartbeat still erratic. She tried to steady her breathing but she still feel the heat coming for her. Coming ever closer.

A clumsy hand reached for her waist, pulling her back down under the covers. "It's fine, you're safe." Sokka chanted, while wrapping her tiny body in a groggy embrace. Within seconds he was asleep again, snoring lightly. A small smile crossed Toph's features before she fell asleep as well - warm but not from fire.

* * *

Told ya it was only short lol...


	8. Understood

Gosh it been awhile since i updated, but have no fear! my life is still loveless but the work is even MORE fulltime haha... Well enjoy :D

* * *

Sokka ran. The erratic beating of his feet created echoes in the empty street.

_Why didn't she tell me?_

He rounded the bend sharply and stumbled, catching himself on the wall and hurried to return to his previous pace.

_No wonder she was rude this morning... well, more than usual._

Finally he pushed through the gate, leaped up the steps and into the house.

"Toph?" He shouted into the silence.

_Of course she won't reply meathead._

Entering the bedroom he looked around the room, before halting his gaze at the smashed photoframe on the floor. Slowly turning it over, he saw the familiar picture of Toph and her parents. The only photo of them Sokka had ever seen, where they were all smiling.

_Oh Toph. _His heart lurched. It was then he noticed the door to the bathroom closed, small wisps of steam escaping from underneath. Pausing outside, Sokka took a deep breath. She probably just wanted to be alone. Suddenly feeling like an intruder he stepped away. Only to step back conflicted, but what if she needs me? Toph never had tact with her moods and how she expressed them, he reasoned, if he actually was intruding she would voice it. With that confidence he opened the door.

She was in the shower. He noted her clothes folded neatly beside the sink. _Odd._

"Toph, are you alright?" he grabbed the shower curtain, hesitantly peering around it. She was simply leaning against the tiles allowing the water to wash over her back. Obliviously she had been there awhile, her unseeing eyes were swollen and jaw visibly clenched. Again his heart dropped.

Quickly he unbuttoned his pants dropping them mechanically, it was only then Toph flinched slowly turning her head to look in his direction. He caught and kept her unseeing gaze while he finished undressing.

Timidly he climbed in the shower, keeping his distance. Toph relinquished her leaning position, standing as if to keep her ground before dropping her head slightly, her eyes seemingly locked on his chest.

The silence drew out for some time and Sokka continued to stand.

Abruptly she sniffed, and her lower lip quivered. Within a heartbeat his arms were around her, tightening as she struggled momentarily. Before giving in and allowing herself to be enveloped by the embrace. Toph let out an all mighty sob, and began to mumble incoherently.

"Shhh..." he soothed repeatedly kissing her hair, "It's alright,"

"I will not... cry... for them," he made out. If it was possible, he tightened his grip further. Shuffling back he led her directly underneath the water, her tears masked.

"I don't know what you mean Toph, you're not crying."

* * *

Bit of a fluffy one :) Click the holy lil review button. Please :)


End file.
